Pari perdant
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Le groupe de 5 hommes se mis en mouvement lentement, peu pressé de quitter les lieux, joyeusement bruyant, où l'alcool coulait à flots et où la compagnie pouvait être surprenante. Ce n'est que le bruit reconnaissable d'un corps s'écrasant contre un mur qui les fit s'arrêter et se tourner vers la terrasse qui leur faisait face.


**Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF, sur le thème de "participant".**

"VIANDE!"

Le cri familier d'un certain capitaine attira l'attention de plus d'une personne.

Certes, le brouhaha générale émanant de la grotte immense qui abritait les centaines de marins masqua le hurlement du jeune homme. Mais outre le fait que ce cri permis à ses compagnons de le repéré sur l'un des étages de la grotte, plusieurs hommes à l'air mauvais s'était retourner vers l'adolescent.

Un repaire de pirate n'est jamais un endroit sûr. Même en cet instant de paix temporaire entre chaque participant.

Au contraire, certain, pensant surement pouvoir éliminer une part de leurs adversaires profitait de la confusion générale et du désintéressement total de tous pour leur voisin pour éliminer une ou deux personnes ici et là.

Ce que ces personnes n'avaient , et n'auraient jamais pu prévoir, fût la présence, rare d'un capitaine des plus reconnu.

Un grand sourire étira le visage caché dans l'hombre , une main reposa rudement une grande coupe une pinte de whisky sur une table.

"-Ben, tu me dois 100 berry.

-Nope, c'est Lucky qui te les doit.

-Hein?! Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu as parié qu'il ne serait pas là à l'heure, alors que j'ai misé sur le fait qu'il soit là la veille, et le cap'tain a parié avec moi sur sa capacité à avaler quelque chose après le voyage. Sachant que nous avons fait des paris de même somme, je ne doit rien à personne. Lucky te payera Shanks.

-Mais... Il vient à peine d'arriver! Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il a manger quelque chose!

-Si le hurlement qui vient de résonner ne t'as pas suffit, Rockstar, je suppose que la table jonché actuellement d'assiette vide pourra te convaincre."

La table dont parlait le dénommé Ben se voyait enfouit sous une pile toujours plus grande de vaisselle sale, mais sans aucune trace de nourriture. L'homme à la chevelure grisonnante éteignit sa cigarette sur le mur, avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses compagnon, un homme plus petit et plus joufflu.

"-Aller Lucky, à toi de vider tes poches, Shanks va en avoir besoin pour payer ses prochaines consommation puisqu'il n'a plus le droit de boire avant deux semaines.

-Quoi? Beeeeeeennnn, pourquoi tant de haine envers ton capitaine! Je t'aime, pourtant!

-mais oui mais oui, vous avez juste perdu un pari, encore. Donc on y va, capitaine.

- T'es pas drôle Ben!

-C'est ça le risque d'être un participant dans les paris."

Le groupe de 5 hommes se mis en mouvement lentement, peu pressé de quitter les lieux, joyeusement bruyant, où l'alcool coulait à flots et où la compagnie pouvait être surprenante.

Ce n'est que le bruit reconnaissable d'un corps s'écrasant contre un mur qui les fit s'arrêter et se tourner vers la terrasse qui leur faisait face.

Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent ne les étonna pas plus que cela. Un Luffy apparemment hors de lui-même mettait une raclé à une cinquantaine de pirate armés de sabre.

"-Pari combien que c'est parce que l'un deux à toucher à sa viande?

- Pari perdu d'avance Cap', il n'y a que cette raison là qui peut le mettre dans un tel état...

-On ne touche pas à MON CHAPEAU!"

Un petit silence flotta sur le groupe d'homme. Puis un rire sonore s'échappa du roux au centre de la troupe. Quelque sourires étirèrent les lèvres de ses compagnons. On ne changeait pas des hommes comme leur capitaine ou Luffy. Ils ne se mettaient en colère que pour des raisons semblant être triviales pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas.

Le rire reconnaissable d'Akagami Shanks, avait stopper Luffy dans son poutrage de pirate. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille se tourna avec un grand sourire vers le Yonko.

"OYYYYYYYY, SHANKS!

"Shanks?" "Il ne veut pas dire..." "Shanks le roux?"

-QUOI? IL CONNAIT SHANKS LE ROUX!?"

Les exclamations de surprises avaient fusés de tout les côtés, après tout, connaître un yonko, c'était pas toujours quelque chose de répandu. Et un pirate ne faisait jamais dans la discrétion, alors bon, l'île entière connaîtra la nouvelle en moins de deux heures.

Les participants rassemblés dans la grotte apprirent pour la plus part que tenter de tuer le capitaine au chapeau de paille était une très très mauvaise idée. Et que en générale, essayer d'éradiquer la concurrence avant le départ de course était un risque à ne pas prendre.

**review?**


End file.
